


Paper Heart - Art

by surya



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surya/pseuds/surya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Tatau's fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/376887">'Paper Heart'</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Heart - Art

  



End file.
